1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wood-type golf club head and, more particularly to a wood-type golf club head, which is suitable for use in a driver or a fairway wood whose sole is made of a metal material.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2004/043830 A discloses an iron-type golf club head, which incorporates an elastic body (made of a thermoplastic elastomer) having a JIS-C hardness of 15 to 80 (preferably 20 to 60) in order to suppress vibration occurring when the club head strikes the ball to thereby increase carry and improve the impact feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,991 discloses another wood-type golf club head in which weights are attached to plural recesses defined in a sole portion. The weights are made of tungsten copper, and the largest weight has a rectangular shape of 1.1815 inches sole by brazing.